A Lonely Heart 3
by Purpleneko16
Summary: One-shot song- fic of Max after Fang leaves. A little mental breakdown and then the process of letting go. Not a fluffy little Valentine's Day story, but hey, I'm a rebel. read and review 333 I LOVE YOU : ) Rated T for safety


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Linkin Park, obviously. _**

**_Song used is "waiting for the end" : ) _**

**_...…..._**

My emotionless eyes are staring at the plain, white wall begging it to open up into the night sky and suck me away. Yup, that bad.. Fang had left just a week ago and I've been trying to stay strong, but I've been broken inside. I just keep reminding myself that this isn't the end.

**_This is not the end,This is not the beginning,_**

**_Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision_**

**_but you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm,_**

**_Though the words sound steady,Something empty's within 'em,_**

**__**And that is exactly what it felt like, all my words were empty. I was just going through the motions. I crumble on top of my bed and clutch at the sheets, suppressing a scream in my throat, making a strangled animal sound.

**_We say "Yeah!"With fists flying up in the air,_**

**_Like we're holding onto somethingThat's invisible there,'_**

**_Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear _**

**_until we dead it, forget it,Let it all disappear._**

**__**My eyes drooped close, and I let the nostalgia wash over me and take me under a deep spell. A hallucination.

**_Waiting for the end to come..._**

**_Wishing I had strength to stand..._**

**_This is not what I had planned..._**

**_It's out of my control..._**

**_Flying at the speed of life _**

**_thoughts were spinning in my head._**

**_So many things were left unsaid._**

**_It's hard to let you go..._**

**__**I opened my eyes after what felt like a split second, and saw a dark figure standing against the white wall.

"Fang?" The whisper tumbles involuntarily out of my mouth.

He cautiously steps forward with nimble feet and joy overtakes me. I jump off the bed and leap over to him in two long strides. He quickly backs away, not allowing me to touch him.

"Fang?" This time not a whisper, but a tone of confusion with a hint of hurt.

**_(Oh!) I know what it takes to move on,_**

**_I know how it feels to lie,_**

**_All I wanna do is trade this life for something new,_**

**_Holding on to what I haven't got_**

**__**As I reach forward my hands grasp at nothing but air. Everything suddenly goes dark and my eyes feel glued shut. I manage to force them open and find myself standing in the middle of the kitchen. Complete and utter darkness surrounds me. Had I been dreaming? I I feel my way to the table and sit in one of the wooden chairs.

**_Sitting in an empty room_**

**_trying to forget the past _**

**_This was never meant to last,_**

**_I wish it wasn't so..._**

**_(Oh!) I know what it takes to move on,_**

**_I know how it feels to lie,_**

**_All I wanna do is trade this life for something new _**

**_Holding on to what I haven't got!_**

I vow as of now, all my priorities are of the Flock and the Flock only, since _he_ is no longer a member of the Flock, push all thoughts of him out of my head. No more moping around, no more pitying myself. No more.

**_What was left when the fire was gone?_**

**_I thought I found right but that right was wrong._**

**_All caught up in the eye of the storm._**

**_I'm trying to figure out what it's like - moving on._**

**_And I don't even know what kind of things I've said,_**

**_My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead._**

**_So picking up the pieces, now, where to begin?_**

**_The hardest part of ending is starting all again._**

And that is what I was doing, starting over.

**_All I wanna do is trade this life for something new,_**

**_Holding on to what i haven't got!.._**

Now I let it go. I let all of my love for Fang drift off into the stuffy kitchen room air. So romantic, right?

**_This is not the end,_**

**_This is not the beginning,_**

**_Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision_**

**_But you listen to the tone and the violet rhythm,_**

**_Though the words sound steady,Something empty's within 'em_**

**_(Holding on to what I haven't got!)_**

And now I was at peace with the fact that I was forever alone. Happy even, to say the least. I tapped my fingers on the table for a while until I decided to climb back into my sheets, I looked at the wrinkled fabric and smoothed it out. A new beginning.

**_We say "Yeah!"With fists flying up in the air,_**

**_Like we're holding onto something That's invisible there,_**

**_'Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear _**

**_Until we get it, forget it,Let it all disappear!_**

**_(Holding on to what I haven't got!)_**

My eyes shut, and for the first time In what felt like ages, I had a restful nights sleep. No more worries, no more fears, definitely not shedding anymore tears.

...

_ Now time for my super, amazaynly, phenominially, extraordinharryly, brilliamly, fabulouisly long authors note:_

_For any of you who know me, I haven't updated in pretty much six months. I kinda gave up because my stories sucked that much. If you were following any of them, sorry cuz' they're gone now! Maybe I'll try again soon, or not.._

_I'm watching one of those cheesy old tv shows in case you were wondering, probably not._

_Well, happy Valentine's day! As you can tell I'm a lonely heart, join the club.I mainly don't like it because so many roses are murdered on this day. I showed off my support by wearing all black today with rose tights, go Anti-Valentine's day!_

_As you can tell this is not a fluffy story, but a partly happy ending maybe? Sorry if that disappointed you._

_alright! Question time: what kind of love is the sweetest to you? _

_My answer- I absolutely adore old love. It's the most beautiful thing to me. I'm a cheesy piece of corn. Okay EW disregard that. Sounded so much better in my head. _

_So have fun answering the question while reviewing this little story (haha see what I did there? : ) ) love?hate?go ahead, tell me, don't be shy! : )_

_thanks 333_


End file.
